Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a turbocharger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control method of a turbocharger that prevents damage to an engine from excessive boost pressure and surging impact from boost pressure remaining in an intake line.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional internal combustion engine, negative pressure generated during an intake stroke induces a mixture of air into a cylinder. This is called natural aspiration or normal aspiration.
However, a valve opened time is too short to sufficiently take in the air mixture, so forcible pumping is used for enhancing the volume effect of a cylinder, effective pressure ratio, and explosion pressure, thereby improving output. This is called turbocharging.
Since air that is turbocharged by a turbocharger is very hot, its density decreases, so the air discharged from the turbocharger is cooled by a kind of radiator called an intercooler to be supplied to the engine.
Meanwhile, research on simultaneously increasing output torque while decreasing fuel consumption in an interval in which the rpm of the engine is medium/low in an engine with the turbocharger is in progress, and research on more efficiently controlling the supply of recirculated gas is also progressing therewith.
An engine output is improved by 30 to 50% through installation of the turbocharger, but a temporal delay occurs until a turbocharging effect is shown due to an increase in rpm caused by pressing an accelerator.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.